


With(out) A Place In The World

by Raven_TheDeathGod



Series: VanderTales [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) Backstory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod
Series: VanderTales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	With(out) A Place In The World

Ser un niño sin hogar no era tan malo como muchos creerían, sobre todo cuando habías huido de un área de pura tortura a la que muchos llamarían casa. Había crecido siendo maltratado por el alcohólico de su padre y dejado a su suerte por la apostadora de su madre, tanto la alfa como el omega le habían hecho vivir una desgracia detrás de otra por no tener suficiente dinero para solventar su existencia y al final habían usado su vida como una moneda de cambio.

Aquella tarde ninguno de sus padres volteó a verlo, sus vecinos cerraron con fuerza las puertas de lo que ellos llamaban casas y todos hicieron oídos sordos a sus gritos, sin importar cuanto gritara, cuanto implorara o cuanto llorara, nadie venía en su auxilio. Nadie evitaba que aquellos hombres se llevaran a un niño de 8 años que había sido vendido por dinero para los vicios de sus padres.

Ese fue el momento cuando notó que estaba solo en el mundo.

La mansión en la que vivió los próximos años no había sido tan mala al inicio, un lugar caliente para dormir, comida todo el tiempo para llevarse a la boca, adultos que le enseñaban a leer y escribir, todo era un sueño.

Debió notar que las cosas buenas no vienen gratis en la vida.

Tenía 9 años cuando su cuerpo fue profanado la primera vez. Los gritos, las suplicas, nada funcionaba. Aquel hombre parecía disfrutar de desgarrar todo su ser y hacerlo sufrir hasta el cansancio, ese alfa no tuvo compasión del pequeño niño al que acababa de destruir por completo, para él solo existía su placer.

Estúpidos alfas y estúpido celo de alfa.

Luego de aquel encuentro siguieron muchos más, ni siquiera se molesta en recordar la vivencia o a los sujetos, él era solo un juguete de satisfacción para cada uno de los hombres que entraba a su habitación y lo destruía hasta conseguir lo que querían.

Pero fue cuando el dueño de aquel lugar y sus hijos lo marcaron que se sintió completamente asqueado del mundo. Su piel siendo mordida sin piedad, su cuerpo siendo destrozado una y otra vez, la mordida del alfa en su cuello creando un lazo que ni siquiera debería de existir debido a su edad.

Todo le daba asco.

Fue por eso que no pudo evitar tomar las armas y llenarse las manos de sangre con tan solo 12 años para ver como los hombres que le habían destruido la vida morían ante él. Era de cierta manera satisfactorio el matar a _su enlazado_ y al resto de su familia, sabía bien que un omega marcado que perdía su lazo era un omega muerto. Aunque su cuerpo no hubiese demostrado su casta todavía era obvia la respuesta, porque los lazos no existen entre otras castas más que entre una pareja de un alfa y un omega.

Así que sabiendo que moriría decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, desaparecer y ser libre hasta que muriese por la supuesta tristeza que lo embargaría por perder al hombre que lo había marcado como si no valiese nada.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Después de vivir 2 meses en la calle y que nada le pasara fue que notó que algo estaba mal consigo mismo, algo no estaba funcionando como debía. Él debería estar muerto mientras el omega dentro de sí le reclamaba el haber matado a su otra mitad, pero esa voz omega no aparecía y él seguía en una pieza.

La respuesta llegó junto con un hombre de traje que parecía querer matar a alguien, él no hizo más que ver fijamente al hombre y el alfa correspondió su mirar por varios segundos. Ese sujeto estaba acostumbrado a que los niños huyesen de él o le tuviesen miedo, pero el de cabellos castaños parecía no sentir eso.

De hecho, parecía no sentir nada.

Aquella idea hizo que el hombre tomara la decisión de llevarse al muchacho y entrenarlo para que fuese un agente. Quizá no sobreviviría a perder a su enlazado, pero podrían usarle, podrían hacerle funcionar hasta el día de su muerte y luego lo desecharían.

Fue así como a sus 12 casi 13 años que el chico de cabellos castaños se volvió uno de los miembros más importantes de una agencia secreta que no dudaba en eliminar a cualquier idiota que jugase con sus reglas y fuese un estorbo para ellos.

Todos estaban asombrados de como pasaban los años y como el castaño no moría en ninguna de sus misiones, como todo parecía tan básico para él y como parecía ser un robot sin alma o entendimiento de algo tan básico como el amor.

Y si bien la agencia lo adoraba por ello también le temía, porque sabían lo que había hecho y como había sobrevivido a ello, así que decidieron que debían asegurarse que esa locura por matar a quienes le herían no se transformara en una enferma forma de traición más adelante.

Los exámenes mostraron algo básico, el chico había tenido un lazo con aquel alfa porque podía, pero fuera de ello él era un fallo completo en el sistema, no era un omega pero tampoco era un beta o un alfa, de hecho no tenía casta. Aquella confirmación dejaba un agujero en el estómago del menor, porque al final significaba que no tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Las palabras de los médicos dejaron algo claro, su desarrollo de casta se había detenido en algún punto de su crecimiento y nunca volvería a continuar a menos que hicieran un tratamiento intensivo. Tendría ciertos rasgos de cada casta, pero jamás pertenecería por completo a una, jamás estaría _“completo”_.

Con el paso de los meses descubrió a lo que se referían con estar completo, era cierto que sus reflejos eran extremadamente finos y marcados, haciéndole invencible en un combate uno contra uno, pero no poseía la voz para hacer que los demás reclutas le hicieran caso, porque no era un alfa. Tenía un instinto _materno_ extremadamente fuerte y eso hacía que viera a los novatos como sus cachorros, pero él no tenía la delicadeza o sutileza para hacerles sentir en casa, porque no era un omega. Tenía la capacidad de ignorar las feromonas de sus compañeros y los celos de los otros no causaban nada en él, pero él si tenía un aroma, aroma que cambiaba constantemente para que _“sus”_ cachorros estuviesen cómodos con él en el área, porque al final tampoco era un beta.

Por si fuese poco tenía que hablar de los celos, por qué la parte más incómoda de las castas no podían simplemente dejarlo en paz como el resto de cosas que no había obtenido. Al menos podía decir que sus _celos_ no eran como los de otros, lo único bueno de ellos era que aparecían de vez en cuando y lo hacían de manera muy sutil, una simple y pequeña urgencia por ser poseído o por poseer, pero nada fuera de lo normal, era como un beta adolescente normal. Eso hasta que llegaba su mes de _vacaciones_ , era durante ese mes que sentía que todo era demasiado agobiante, su cuerpo rogaba atención como le hubiese privado del placer sexual toda la vida y ahora estuviese vengándose.

Ese era el peor mes de su vida, y lo viviría por muchos años más.

Fuera de esa horrible situación su vida era perfecta. Cada misión que realizaba le hacía ganar el suficiente dinero como para comprar una isla privada y mudarse hacia allí para no volver a tener contacto con el mundo. Además de que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo él se había vuelto el mejor agente de la agencia debido a su falta de empatía y comprensión emocional con su objetivo, algo que no era del todo su culpa si podía mencionar, pero no importaba, eso no le quitaba mérito a quien y que era.

Era la mejor arma de la agencia.

Su vida no cambió para nada durante los 7 años que estuvo en la agencia, veía agentes llegar e irse continuamente, algunos morían otros se retiraban y por cada agente que se iba 3 más entraban, pero no había nadie como él, nadie que no sintiese nada, nadie que no le importase morir en una misión porque no había un alma gemela que le esperase del otro lado.

Él era único y siempre estaría solo por ello.

No fue hasta poco después de cumplir los 20 años que una misión parecía venir a cambiar su vida, porque obviamente de todos los agentes de la agencia era él quien debía ir junto con el novato a un lugar del que probablemente no saldrían con vida, por supuesto.

Al final si sobrevivieron, él y el pequeño hacker hicieron todo lo que debían hacer durante la misión y desaparecieron del lugar con unos cuantos moretones y cortes, pero nada que pudiese considerarse letal, lo que era una victoria para Vanderwood considerando que el otro era aún un aprendiz de agente.

Luego de aquella misión con el hacker serio y frío siguieron algunas más, todas eran cortas y rápidas, por lo que no había ningún tipo de problema en trabajar juntos, y el hecho de que ambos muchachos fuesen iguales en actitud hacía que la agencia los adorara, porque ambos tenían el potencial de muchas cosas más.

Y entonces, el celo del más joven atacó.

Vanderwood tenía que agradecer que no se encontraban en medio de una misión, sino que habían estado en el cuartel de la agencia cuando el de cabellos rojos se desplomó sonrojado y sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle porque todo se sentía muy caliente. No había que ser un genio para saber que el más pequeño había entrado en celo en un área con demasiados alfas.

Para el castaño fue fácil dar golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras cargaba al menor hasta su habitación y lo dejaba ahí. Sin embargo, la parte difícil fue manejar al hacker, el cual parecía demasiado perdido en su nube para notar que estaba gimiendo por lo bajo y rogando por más contacto, y si aquel agarre tan básico lo tenía tan excitado solo había una explicación para el suceso.

El omega había abusado de los supresores hasta ese día.

En aquel momento agradeció no tener una casta específica, pues no sentía excitación y deseo por el menor, pero si sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de cualquier alfa que quisiera tocarlo, además que su fuerza le hacía realmente fácil el trabajo de mantener en su lugar al más joven para que no hiciese una tontería.

Luego de aquella semana de martirio para ambos muchachos las cosas cambiaron rápidamente entre ellos. Por algún motivo el pelirrojo había comenzado a ser más abierto con él y a molestarlo más seguido, parecía que el muchacho había cambiado de chip y de ser un robot sin sentimientos ahora era un adolescente común y corriente.

Algo que la agencia supo aprovechar para amarrarle.

El castaño pronto se vio envuelto en la misión más difícil de su vida. Hacerse cargo del joven omega y asegurarse de que hiciese su trabajo, todo mientras escuchaba bromas hacia su persona una y otra vez junto con el nuevo nombre que el chico le había dado luego de verle vestido como una chica para una misión.

 _Mary_.

Ser vestido de sirvienta, de dama de compañía, incluso de novia. Había pasado por cientos de trajes de mujer y por cientos de peinados para dama, cada uno haciendo más corta su paciencia con el hacker, cada uno haciéndole mucha mayor molestia.

Cada uno haciéndole sentir de nuevo que tenía a alguien importante que perder.

No fue fácil el aceptar que el chiquillo que había cuidado por años debido a la agencia comenzaba a ser más importante en su vida que cualquier otra cosa. Todo aquel sentimentalismo que había abandonado en su infancia en aquella vacía mansión había vuelto debido al pelirrojo y le aterraba.

Él era un ser frío y sin sentimientos, un agente cuya sola existencia se basaba en completar toda tarea que le fuese encomendada, una persona sin casta que estaba destinada a estar sola en un mundo donde las castas lo eran todo. Pero ahí estaba, encariñándose con un niño y tratando de protegerlo de cualquier mal.

Sin que lo supiese había desarrollado sentimientos por el hacker.

Sentimientos que había dejado de lado cuando todo lo del hermano menor del chico ocurrió.

Pronto se vio envuelto en un mar de problemas, ayudando a los miembros de la organización a la cual pertenecía el joven para evitar que el más joven de los gemelos sufriese un destino extremadamente trágico, tratando de proteger al hacker de los dementes de la secta y de su propia agencia y lidiando con un nuevo niño para cuidar.

¿Por qué todas las cosas raras le pasaban a él?

De la nada había terminado como el niñero de todos los miembros del RFA, tratando de que ninguno hiciese algo demasiado peligroso que le pusiese en riesgo, asegurándose de tener los medicamente que necesitasen a mano para sus celos o para enfermedades comunes.

No notó su cambio hasta el día que pensó por primera vez en darse de baja en la agencia para poder cuidar de mejor manera a todo ese grupo, era algo extremadamente raro para él de pronto sentir que pertenecía a un lugar.

Que tenía una familia a la cual volver.

Fue por ello que prefirió no renunciar, ellos siempre lograban que los agentes jóvenes volviesen mediante amenazas a aquello que más amaban, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue fingir que no pasaba nada, que nada había cambiado en su vida.

El castaño prefirió mantener un perfil bajo, tomando el papel que había tenido con el Choi mayor y reproduciéndolo con el resto de miembros. Había decidido volverse el vigilante y protector de cada uno de ellos en completo silencio, solo fijándose en sus acciones y aconsejándoles cuando fuese necesario.

Observó cada una de las relaciones de los miembros y sonrió al ver el futuro que cada uno estaba forjando con sus posibles parejas. Había perdido una familia hace muchos años, estaba decidido a que esta le durase hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
